


9 lives.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death, M/M, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partly inspired from Natsume Souseki's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 lives.

I am a cat.

A cat who has lived for hundreds of years.

Due to that my tail became long and split into two. If I’m not careful, the fire balls on each tips of my tail could accidentally lit a house. With my powers I could trick humans. Destroying their minds was so much fun!

However, I am not immortal.

The first time I died was when a group of villagers caught me in the ghost town near the pleasure district. They threw me into a bag and drown me at sea.

When I next woke up, it was as if the Gods cursed my return. Few hours after I was born, my mother and my siblings were killed by a running horse.

In my third life, as if carrying the deadly scars from my past, I was born with blind eyes and a limped paw. I thought I wouldn’t live long since I wouldn’t be able to run away fast from savage dogs or find my way. But surprisingly, a kind pair of hands picked me up. The human seemed to be an old woman for her voice was weak and her hands wrinkly. But she cooked delicious salmon and let me sleep on her lap all afternoon. She pampered me even after I grew to an old age. And when the woman passed away, I died the next day.

In my fourth life, I don’t remember much. Except that I was chasing a pair of fat and delicious rabbits. These delicacies were a rarity and I almost bit down one until one rough hand grabbed my tail. Looking back, he was a foreigner. If I still had my shapeshifting powers, I could have morphed into a beautiful girl and seduced him. But I was so hungry I also wanted to eat him away. Hunger seemed to be our common similarity as he next brought me to his apartment and I saw a lot of take away food, empty pizza boxes and more food packages stored somewhere in the room.

This human was strange. When I tried to free myself by biting his hand, he didn’t release me to kick me out of the house… Instead he seemed excited? As if I triggered something within him.

After that he purposely aggravated me enough to bite his hand or his nose before giving me my meal. He was a strange human but I didn’t hate him. He released me back to the street when I’m full and didn’t obstruct my path when I returned for another bowl of milk (thankfully he stopped offering the pizza slice when I didn’t touch it).

The time we spent together wasn’t long as the next time I went up to his apartment, now bigger with sharper teeth to nip him, the blond was gone.

There were no traces of his belongings in the empty apartment. It seemed that he packed up and left.

I am a cat and like a cat, I went to search for my food elsewhere. I also missed the caring old woman who smelled of sweet donuts. If only humans too have nine lives...

In my fifth life, I pushed myself out of the box and saw I’m surrounded in a place where you could see nothing but garbage and rubbish.

Within the box were my dead siblings. Perhaps my owner thought I was dead too and sent me here. Following my instincts, I left the box and explored my surrounding. It smelled terrible and none that I dug with my small paws was edible.

Just when I lay on my side, hungry and very weak. I wondered if in this life I too will die young again. But then a soft breeze brought in… a pleasant scent. It reminded me of the old woman’s cooking and soon I pushed myself to follow the aroma.

The scent let me to a person who lived alone in a small house.

Entering the kitchen, I have full intention to swipe away the home cooked, grilled fish laid on the table. But a gloved hand swiped me first before I could lunge in for a bite!

The person… If he was even considered a person for he didn’t smell like a human, was a bizarre creature. He seemed to be well prepared for when I tried to claw his face, he was already wearing a gas mask!

Humans are so cunning… and unpredictable.

When I thought he’d throw me in a bag or worse chained my neck and paws to imprison me, he let me stay. At the cost of my poor fur. After he over fed and washed me, he’d put me on one of his ridiculously many jellyfish plushie pillows and pat me over and over and over again. Saying how fluffy I was and how fluffy I became as I grew chubbier.

But things changed when I grew older and my naps became longer.

My strange owner never took off his mask but I knew he felt sad from the tune of his songs. They used to be cheery but lately his melodies were like melancholic hymns.

One night when I felt I knew something will change forever, I ran away from home. I can’t bear to hear that saddening song again nor my master’s heart broken voice. I ran and ran, not caring where as long as I was far enough that my master won’t see me say good bye to him.

I saw an old, tattered pillow plushie of a red dolphin. I crept up to it and rest against it. As I closed my eyes for the final time, I missed the warmth of being patted by that strange but kind human. He was a human with a heart of gold, there’s no denying that. He was better than the owner who abandoned me in a box with my siblings before. My only regret was that I wished I knew how my kind master looked like without the mask...

  
On my sixth life, I was not a cat. But a big cat.

I was born as a snow leopard with strong legs, long tail and sharp canines.

I ruled the snowy mountains and finally for once I am my own owner.

Perhaps this time I’ll completely forget the attachment I had to that old woman who smelled of donuts and let my instincts take over. I chased after small prey while keeping away from humans. Only attacking them if they attacked me first. I was strong and fast that no human has tried to tamed me by far.

Until I met an herbalist.

He never once harmed me, rather he respected my space just like how he respected the whole snow-capped forest.

For this season, I often saw him and his eagle companion. He seemed to be accompanied by different big birds every year. One time a large, pink bird that could soar high and far. Other times he brought an owl that was fast to capture small prey. Hawks would be his eyes when the sun set too soon and an eagle’s cry could be heard in the night sky whenever he’s lost. It seemed like the herbalist chose his feathery companions like tools that can aid him in his collection.

Lately I often saw him, I gathered that the herbs and roots he desired happened to be near my turf.

But unlike other humans, this man didn’t carry guns or fireworks to scare me away but a wrapped up beef jerky. He left it on a flat boulder as if an altar for my offering. I let my instincts grab for the bait despite knowing better. The human may have tricked me with poisoned jerky.

But the beef was delicious and it made me full.

I easily let him crossed my territory and take which ever roots he fancy.

But it wasn’t herbs nor leaves he seemed to sought after but something else. He often left with hands and nails covered in soil. As if he has been digging.

Was he looking for precious gems? That’s easy, he should have gone to the waterfall of the nearby stream lake.

I should just ignore this human but the next time he came and rested against a tree to rest, I pawed close and bit his pink head band that he placed on his lap! He chased after me after my little thief act and I led him to the waterfall area. By this time of the year it’s frozen like a sea of crystals but I’m sure the human was smart enough to figure out that the river banks are rich in gems.

Once he came close to the clearing, I dropped the cinnamon scented fabric and flee to hide.

From behind the frosted bushes, I saw how the human male has this awestruck look. He has found a treasure den and thinking that I’ve fulfilled my end for paying back for the beef jerky, I turned around and left back to my territory.

I never saw the human again after a few years. No doubt he must have forgotten about me now. Strange that I, an animal, can’t seem to forget my previous owners. Especially the old woman who first took me in.

Here I am, ruler of this eternal snow mountain but deep inside I’m still a domestic little kitten.

Several seasons later, when I thought I will never see that human again, fate brought us together again. There was an avalanche of snow from the hill side and I heard a painful cry! Relying on my sharp nose, I ran to the site and saw an injured man at the foot of the hill. It was the herbalist!

He was half buried in snow and unable to move due to his injury. I can smell the faint scent of blood from him that the fall must have torn a bit of his skin. I watched from the bushes how he whistled and down came a familiar pink bird. Weakly he tied something like paper to the bird’s foot before It flew away. To the direction of his village.

Then the human noticed my presence. Initially he looked uncertain, even a bit scared. I revealed myself from the bushes and pawed close to him. Recognition lit his golden eyes yet he didn’t act familiar with me. Rather, he was struggling to keep awake as I saw his lips blue and skin extremely pale like the snow bed he’s in.

Is he nearing his time?

I’m well acquainted of that feeling.

Pawing closer, the human seemed worried… until I lied down beside him. Sharing my warmth. I am no God but perhaps keeping him warm may prolonged his time. I don’t know how long we stayed there and huddled close but my ears perked when I heard the sound of human voices. Followed by a bird’s cry with its flapping wings.

Immediately I ran to hide when the thunderous feet and horse hooves came close.

Judging from their hairstyle and skin colour, they’re definitely the people of this human male.

It didn’t take long for the group of men to rescue him… and that was the last time our worlds met. He returned to his land while I returned to my mountain. Despite our brief encounter, I almost… wished my next life would be to become a hawk…

  
On my next life… I forgot which number of life this is nor I care for in my mind all I could think about is that I finally found her… But she’s not really the reincarnated soul of the old lady, I know with just a whiff of her scent. But this woman has the same caring soul.

She was young, frail and pale. Even her hands were quite cold.

She’s one of the many flowers in this red light district.

I met her or rather she found me when I jumped into her window and eyed after her pet bird. Picking me up by the back of my neck, she gently scolded me.

“Beni is not food, he’s my friend. Don’t hurt him okay?”

The little bird in the cage chirped.

Then she placed me on her lap, uncaring that my dirty paws left marks on her expensive Kimono, “hmm… You have white snowy fur and blueish eyes, how beautiful. Do you have a name, little one?”

I mewed back at her.

“Ah I see, is… Ao your name?”

That’s not what I said, I said I don’t need a name!

“Nice to meet you, Ao-chan.”

The woman who thought she could talk to animals was as strange as the Gas Mask guy. But a common similarity between them is that they have this habit of smiling eventhough they’re not happy.

Why do humans do that?

The next following weeks, I’d sneaked up her window and witnessed different men visiting her room. And every time she plastered on her fake smile. The only time she did smile happily is when she touched her hair. To be exact the red Koto pin in her hair. I don’t exactly care much and as long as she shared her fish meat with me, I suppose I could let her pat my tail while I slept on her thighs during rainy mornings.

I am a cat and perhaps I’ve brushed shoulders with Death often, I know when Death is nearby.

But surprisingly this time He came not for my life but someone close by.

The Death God has approach to bring her away. The signs were clear, she kept smiling and be cheery yet after the turned of winter, she became thinner and paler. Her coughs won’t get cured and it earned her less customers. She couldn’t even do simple chores too from her fever. Instead of playing the Shamisen or dance, often she talked about wanting to return to her home village as she held her hair pin.

But it may be a wish that won’t come true anytime soon. I know because I can already smell it from her body, how she won’t last anytime longer.

“Ao-chan…”

One morning when I knew things will change forever and she has yet to get up from her bed for work, I jumped from the window and pawed close. I don’t mew in return, just stared down at her from the side bed as I watch the Death God shroud his blade behind her.

“Ao-chan… ” She coughed and weakly smiled, “I’ve met different men everyday. But only one person I really wanted to see right now.”

I softly mewed back at her. If she could tell me how he look like maybe I could find him for her!

Then she giggled like a small, weak girl.

“But you know what’s funny? I never met him before. They took the boy from me right after I gave birth to him… ah… he turned 8 last season… I’m sure he has grown to be strong and healthy…”

Her eyes lost focus as she kept talking in a small voice like if we’re caught we’ll be beaten by the brothel owner.

“I wanted to meet him… to apologize… I wanted to see him and apologize to him… about what happened… about what I couldn’t do for him… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Finally, her smile cracked as she slowly reached for her crimson hair pin. Gripping it tight in her snowy white palm as she breathed her last breath.

“I’m so sorry… Koujaku…”

***

“Eeek!”

“What the hell is that?! A raccoon?”

“Ew what a filthy animal, stay away from it!”

Ignoring the filthy humans, I continue to cross the street of the town. It was raining heavily, making the water and puddle turned my fur dirty.

But I didn’t care for it. Nor the limp of my left foot from being chased by rotten kids.

Right after she passed away, I wanted to lay beside her and beg the God to take me too.

But her last words vibrated through my small body. She always smiled for others, did her best for others yet her own wish… That was when I bit the hair pin out of her cold hands and jumped out the window!

I’ll fulfil her wish, even if it’s a foolish project. For I don’t know how the son smell nor look like. But I won’t give up, at least I know his name and that is enough. Determined, I moved between carriage wheels and crossing feet to the forest that leads to the next village.

****

“Koujaku-san, congratulations on being the new head of the clan.”

All men in the hall bowed their head before their new leader.

The adult brunette sighs and stood up. Now at age 28 with both parents dead or at unknown location, every clan member expected him to make a speech or a toast. Yet the new leader simply stood and left in his rich red kimono.

One of the clan member nudge his partner, “hey, is Koujaku-san going out again?”

The other shrugged, “maybe. He’s been combing through old villages and towns since the previous master died. We thought he was searching for a wife but yet he kept asking to meet grannies if they knew of a certain woman.”

“Huh… wonder what’s going on in his mind.”

Koujaku shut the door and walk away to the horse stable. Perhaps a ride around town could ease his heart. His search has been fruitless again last night and he’s running out of clues to find her.

His mother.

Now that he inherited his position after his father’s passing, he’s freer than he was a child.

“I don’t even know how she look like…” he sighed as he left the big mansion and cross the street on his horse. There were many people in town, some fear him for bad blood flow through his body while others admired him. Everyone look the same to him.

Annoyed, he sighed, “Maybe I should stop and give up--- w-woah!”

Suddenly his horse jumped and acting scared like it saw a ghost!

Then there was the sound of someone falling down followed by a crunch!

“Argh!!”

Koujaku gasped in shock, He was so distracted from his thoughts that he didn’t see his horse almost hit a young man!

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?!” Koujaku immediately pull the reigns before the hooves do anymore bone crushing and get down.

On the floor, the fallen youth pull his white cape to cover his blue hair.

“I… I’m fine…”

Koujaku immediately assess the situation while everyone around them stop and stare at the commotion.

“Are you sure? I heard a crunching sound! Did my horse step on you? Is your head alright? You fall over right?” Koujaku panics.

“Yes I’m alright. Your horse only stepped on my bag.” Answered the youth calmly and finally their eyes met.

Eyes shiny like the sun, hair as blue as the sky with finger nails as… sharp like a cat’s.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, the youth tried to stand up. “Um… uh… I need to go now. I’m sorry for blocking your path--- ouch!”

His knees buckled and the youth winced in pain. “My… my ankle..”

Koujaku quickly hold the boy to his chest before he fell back to the floor, “you twisted your ankle? Here, lean on me. My house is nearby.”

The blue haired boy shook his head, “it’s fine. I’m searching for someone and this will heal by itself.”

He has lived for 9 lives and gained enough power to transform into a human now… if only he could hide his two tails better.

“What nonsense, it’s my fault you fell and hurt your leg. Please let me help you.” Koujaku insist as he pick up the youth and help him to sit on his horse.

The boy gasped at the feel of those strong and warm arms… this stranger with eyes like rubies. How weird that his hands full of violent scars yet so gentle and kind.

“Really… you don’t have to do this…” the cloaked boy weakly protest.

Koujaku shook his head as he pat his horse to start moving, “your injury is my responsibility. What’s your name?”

The boy hesitates, how could he give one when he doesn’t have one?

But he remember that one time where she first saw him…

“…..A… Ao.”

“Ao?”

“…Ba. My name is Aoba…”

Koujaku smiled, “alright then Aoba. You can stay at my house until your ankle heals. You said you were searching for someone?”

Aoba nodded, “yes. A young boy name Koujaku. He’s 8 years old and maybe has black hair.”

Koujaku blinks, a bit speechless. He didn’t know the name Koujaku was common here. “is… that so? Is he your brother?”

Like a child, Aoba shook his head and take out a something from his bag. He showed to the clan leader a worn out hair pin designed like the hilt of a Shamisen.

“No, I never met him before but I know someone who loved him very much. She’s no longer in this world but I wanted to return something that belong to him. As well as her message.”

“…………”

“Sir?” Aoba blink when Koujaku kept quiet.

The moment Koujaku saw the hair pin, he recognized it immediately.

For the same design emblem can be seen on the back of his kimono vest.  
The family emblem.

“I see, you’re an honest man. You could have sold that for a big price…”

Aoba held the hair pin close to his chest, “no way! This was really precious to her and I made a promise to fulfil her wish! Well maybe to an 8 year old boy this hair pin didn’t mean much but still… I want to give this back to her son…”

Holding back strong emotions flowing within him, Koujaku tried to smile. Piecing up the information from Aoba, he thinks he know who this woman he’s talking about.

“Hey, can you tell me more about the owner of that hair pin?”

“Um… I don’t mind but she’s a little strange though. Saying she can talk to birds.”

Koujaku chuckled, “really?”

“Yeah! And also…”

Aoba continue to talk during their journey to Koujaku’s house. Totally unaware that humans age differently than goblins. That 20 years have passed and the 8 year old boy he was searching for was right before his eyes!

But there will come a time when Koujaku reveal all secrets to Aoba. For now the clan leader is just happy to hear about the woman he never had the chance to meet.

Aoba is a cat.

A goblin cat who has lived for 9 lives.

Perhaps his life won’t end at the 9th life now that he has met a crimson sparrow.

What tale will be told now that these two meet together?

Perhaps something more.

\---

\--------

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I had writer's block and reads this old oneshot. I fixed some parts and decided to post it here. Hope you like it.


End file.
